doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops ~Winged Angels~
March 5, 2011 July 28, 2011 August 26, 2011 October 6, 2011 October 6, 2011 April 5, 2013(DVD) July 16, 2016 |Distributor = Toho |Studio = Shin Ei Animation |Running time = 109 minutes |Box office = 2,781,156,414.99 yen (US $29,260,430) |Director = Yukiyo Teramoto |Producer = Maiko Sumida Momoko Kawakita Rika Tsuruaki Shunsuke Okura Takumi Fujimori |Screenplay by = Higashi Shimizu |Art director = Makoto Dobashi |Anime director = Aya Takano Hirofumi Masuda Hiroko Yaguchi Masahiro Kurio Shingo Okano Tomofumi Nagura |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~|Music by = I II Cherish Love}}Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops ~Winged Angels~ (ドラえもん 新・のび太と鉄人兵団 ～はばたけ 天使たち～ Doraemon: Shin Nobita to Tetsujin Heidan ~Habatake Tenshi Tachi~) is the thirty-first installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. It is a remake of Doraemon: Nobita and the Steel Troops. The official English title is Doraemon the Movie: Nobita and the Steel Troops: The New Age. Nobita ends up finding a destructive robot scouting Earth for an alien invasion. Now Doraemon and the gang must save earth from the evil invaders! Our heroes learn of an invasion of the earth by a robot army and join forces to fight back against the enemy. After Nobita takes home a robot's leg and a blue sphere found at the North Pole, mysterious parts start falling on his house. Doraemon and Nobita assemble the parts to complete a giant robot, but then a young girl appears who claims to be its owner... Plot Nobita is upset because he cannot get a large RC toy to show off to Suneo. His fit makes Doraemon angry, and with the hot Japanese summer, he decides to "cool off" at the North Pole with the Anywhere Door. Nobita follows him there after he has gone for a long time, and discovers a strange bowling ball-like orb which starts blinking with a pulsating light, and summons what looks like a giant robot´s foot. After sledding down the hill on it and having it crash into his room through the Anywhere Door, the bowling ball follows him home through the door and another robot piece falls into his backyard. Doraemon, who returned covered in ice, thaws out and wakes up with a cold. When Nobita thanks him for summoning up the parts for a giant robot for him, Doraemon is astonished and admits that he knows nothing about them. However, using a combination of the Opposite World Entrance Oil and the Roll-Up Fishing Hole, they go to the "World Inside the Mirror" (an alternate mirror world without people) and build the robot. Finally, Nobita dubs the robot "Zanda Claus", since he feels that the bowling ball that summoning the parts was a gift from Santa Claus at the North Pole. By using a brain-wave controller that Doraemon pulls out of his pocket, he and Nobita play around with the robot and make it to do gymnastic moves over bridges and such. Not keeping things to himself, Nobita returns home and brings Shizuka back with him to play with the robot together. However, Shizuka presses a button on the control panel that makes the robot fire a huge laser beam, and resulting in the destruction of half of the city. Seeing this, the group realizes just how dangerous "Zanda Claus" really is, so they decide to return to the real world and forget about ever finding the robot. However, Nobita forgets about the bowling ball-like orb he brings back with him, which has been sending telepathic messages to a mysterious girl named Riruru. She is the owner of Zanda Claus, and is looking to reclaim it. Following the orb's messages, she seeks out Nobita, who accidentally lets slip that he knows about the robot. Riruru proceeds to force him into showing her where it is, so Nobita borrows the Roll-Up Fishing Hole from the spare pocket that Doraemon keeps in the closet and takes her to the World Inside the Mirror. She reclaims Zanda Claus, and asks Nobita if she can borrow the Roll-Up Fishing Hole for a while, to which Nobita agrees.She also tells Nobita to not to tell anyone what happened between them. Nobita is visibly nervous about what she is up to, and curious about seeing two shooting stars in a row, so he uses the Bamboo 'Copter to fly over and see what's going on. Flying over the forest by Mt. Ura, he discovers the Roll-Up Fishing Hole unrolled with a portal to the World Inside the Mirror opens. When another "shooting star" falls from the sky directly into the portal, Nobita follows it into the other world and discovers that it is one of the parts for building a massive robot army and that Riruru is at the center of it all. Doraemon, who is suspicious of Nobita's peculiar behavior at home and has followed him there. They use a long-range Paper Cup Phone to listen in on her, and discovers that Riruru is actually a robot who hates all humans. Upon Riruru discovering that she was being listened in on, she chases after Nobita and Doraemon. After returning to their own world, Zanda Claus tries to get through the portal as well, resulting in its destruction; seemingly separating the two worlds forever.The two came home and slept. They had completely forgotten about the bowling ball orb that is still at home, however, It wakes up, and starts bouncing around. Therefore, Doraemon pulls out a special kind of incubator and puts the bowling ball and Doraemon's Translation Jelly in it, causing the bowling ball to hatch into a cute yellow peep the group names "Pippo". (One of the onomatopoeia's to describe the sound a peep makes in Japanese.) He warns Nobita of a giant robot army who are involved in a plot to enslave all humanity, so that robot-kind can take over the Earth.They told this to their other friends,Gian & Suneo. They all try to convince Pippo so he joins to their team and help distinguish "the steel troops army". Pippo makes a trap and enters the mirror world to get back to his body (Zanda Claus). They made the second mirror world in Shizuka's bathtub without letting her know. After sometime, she discovers it and enters mirror world. There she finds Riruru, damaged because of last night. She takes Riruru and keeps her in her mirror world home. Many things happen then, resulting in Nobita becoming good friends with Pippo, and Shizuka taking care of Riruru when she gets very badly damaged. As Riruru had some traumatic experiences as a child, however, she holds a very deep distrust and resentment towards humans, and the only one she really feels connected with is Pippo, whom she fixed "on a whim" after he was broken by the other robots. Even after everything Nobita and the others do for her, Riruru still proceeds to shoot Nobita, when they were finding her, with a laser beam from her finger. Pippo jumps in front of Nobita to save him and becomes very badly injured. His injuries give Riruru a wake-up call, so she changes her mind and decides that she is not going to tell the robot leader why there are no humans on the planet nor where they are. The rest of the robot army chains her up for her heresy to people, and tortures her to get her to spill what she knows. Nobita, Doraemon, and the rest of the gang show up with Zanda Claus and rescue her. Back in the real world, Riruru describes that she is having an inner conflict with herself and doesn't know what she wants, so she willingly lets Doraemon lock her up in a bird cage using the Small Light. In the meantime, the robot army gets further suspicious because of there being no humans in the world. They then discover that they are in a fake world upon analyzing the satellite image of the world and the same image of the current world and seeing how they are reversed. They head back to the lake where they entered as they are sure that it is the connection doorway. Doraemon and the group decide to stop the army right at the lake. At that while, Riruru and Shizuka were staying back at Shizuka's house to have some talks, which gives Shizuka a brilliant idea to save the world. She re-enlarges Riruru using the Enlarging Torch Light, and they both use the Walk-In Mirror to return to the real world, and using the time machine, they return to 30,000 years ago on Mekatopia, attempting to talk to the professor who created the robots that will descend to the Robot Army. The professor plans to redo everything by taking the competition instinct out of his robots and instead adds more instincts of humanity and love into his robots. He collapses before he can finish his job. Riruru, for the salvation, ignores the fact that she and Pippo will disappear when changing the history and continues the reprogramming with instructions of the professor. Back in Earth at present, the Robot Army has taken the upper hand since they were more in number and Zanda Claus is heavily damaged when destroying the leading ship of the Robot Army. Riruru, back to Mekatopia, is close to finish her job when the professor dies. She doesn't know what to do until she figures out that she just needs to add her feelings, her love from Nobita and his friends, including Pippo. The job is done on time, when the Robot Army is reinforced and attacks all at once. The reprogramming is successfully completed, and the Robot Army is entirely erased. So are Riruru and Pippo. Shizuka uses the Everywhere Door to return to Earth, rejoining her friends with sorrows. The next day, the group is back to the real world, with Nobita once again stays back at school. This time is his choice to stay, and Doraemon arrives to talk to him before getting to the baseball field. At the time when Nobita wonders if Riruru and Pippo may ever resurrect, a shadow crosses his eyes and Riruru appears with wings on her back, which then appears as Pippo in the form of a giant Phoenix. They visit Nobita with cheers and vanish again into the air. Nobita believes it were Riruru and Pippo who arrived, and he runs to the field to inform his friends. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Riruru *Zanda Claus *Pippo *Dorami Gadgets used *Bomb of Mass Destruction *Anywhere Door *Take-copter *Come to the Reverse World Oil *Mobile Fishing Lake *Super Gloves *Psy Controller *Time Telephone *String Phone without a String *Air Cannon *Translation Tool *Talk Box *Pass Loop *Small Light *Mechanical First Aid Kit *Telephoto Magnet *Ear Van *Computer Sleeping Pills *Instant Adhesive Gun *Wireless paper cup phone *Time TV *Mountain Echo Recorder *Shock Gun *Big Light *Spare Pocket *Reverse Mantle *Magic Mirror *Time Machine Cast Music Trivia *''Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops ~Winged Angels~'' was ranked seventh highest grossing animated movie of Japan. *It is the first Doraemon film to be released in 3D. *Although Dorami appeared in the promotional materials, she doesn't make an appearance or has a major role in the movie. *This movie is released before the 2011 Tohoku earthquake. Differences between the original and the remake In the original movie Judo's brain wasn't turned into Pippo, it was just a brain which Doraemon reprogrammed to help them and Suneo's toy robot had a bigger role. Gallery Navigation tl:Nobita and the Steel Troops - The New Age vi:Tân Nobita và binh đoàn người sắt - Đôi cánh Thiên thần Category:3D Flims Category:Remakes Category:2005 Feature Films Category:Movies